


Treasure

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1700's when Fernando hitches a ride with Sergio which takes a turn for the worst. Or better.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction and so I apologise for how badly written it is. Also there are lots of characters in the story I just haven't put them as tags XD

“Bollocks” Fernando shouted as he saw the ship he was meant to be on sail away into the distance. He heaved over trying to catch his breath back from running to try and get to his ship on time.

“Need a ride?” said a deep voice coming from a man who was stood untying the rope that was keeping his ship tied to the bay. Fernando turned around to see this gorgeous man standing staring back at him. He had deep brown eyes that were staring at him intently and short brown hair that was combed over to one side. He was wearing a white shirt and baggy trousers that were tucked into black boots. Fernando felt a bit over dressed in his tweed suit. He was the most handsome man Fernando had ever seen. He began to blush.

“Yes” Fernando replied annoyed finally standing up after he caught his breath back.

“Where are you heading?” The man spoke again.

“South America” Fernando said confused why this man wanted to know.

“We’re heading that way if you need a lift?” asked the man.

“That would be great, thanks” Fernando replied hesitating about jumping on board.

“Its ok” the man smiled. “We don’t bite” He held out his hand to help Fernando get on the ship.

“I’m Sergio by the way. Sergio Ramos” Sergio said smiling at Fernando and offering his hand out to shake.

“Fernando Torres” Fernando smiled nervously as he shook Sergio’s hand. Fernando glanced around at the ship and kicked himself for not making his other ship where he would have a comfy bed and the warmth of a fire in his cabin. He stood awkwardly for five minutes while the other crew members stared at him. Finally Sergio broke the silence.

“Let me introduce you to the crew” Sergio beamed as he motioned with his head for Fernando to follow him.  
“First things first I’m the captain so everyone answers to me and this ship is mine. She has got me everywhere” Sergio beamed.

“She?” Fernando asked confused.

“Her names Nellie” Sergio laughed.

“That’s a pretty name” Fernando smiled.

They kept walking down the ship until they approached this small man with a curly mop of hair barking orders at people. Sergio came to a stop.

“This is Jesus Navas. He is the quarter master and my second in command. So when you’re not answering to me you answer to him” Sergio said patting Navas on the shoulder before moving on. Sergio stopped at a set of stairs that led down into the ship.

“Down there is where the whole crew sleep and beyond that is the kitchen where our cook, Iker, spends most of his time preparing our meals” Sergio pointed out. Fernando’s face suddenly turned into a look of repulse as he realised he would have to be sharing his nights with a group of total strangers. Fernando liked having his own bedroom and being alone with his thoughts. It was the only privacy he ever got as his job involved him being around people all the time as he was a lawyer and had to deal with people constantly. Sergio caught a glimpse of Fernando’s repulsed face and laughed.

“I’m afraid that’s life. We don’t all have it easy like you pretty boy” Sergio smirked.

Fernando felt a bit unnerved after that comment. He hated people judging him for doing well for himself. He tried to put it behind him and trailed after Sergio who was making his way towards this peculiar looking man.

“Fernando, this is Diego Costa and he is responsible for the inspection of the ship. He checks the sails and rigging each morning to make sure they are ship shape. He is also in charge of all the on deck activities” Sergio explained while pointing at the sails. Fernando just nodded pretending to understand when actually everything was just flying over his head.

Sergio took out his pocket watch and gasped.

“Crickey is that the time!?” he exclaimed. “RIGHT YOU LOT GATHER ROUND” Sergio bellowed loudly which almost sent Fernando death as he was stood next to Sergio. Fernando watched as all the crew members ran to form a line across the deck. Fernando was very impressed with the organisation of the crew. Fernando counted about 10 people stood in the line.

“Right everyone, this is Fernando Torres and he is the latest addition to the crew” Sergio shouted to the ten men stood in front of him. Fernando shuffled awkwardly next to Sergio.  
“Costa is everything ready to go?” Sergio asked.

“Ay ay captain!” Costa replied with a nod.

“PLACES!” Sergio ordered to the men. And they all ran to where they needed to be to set sail.

Fernando watched as the ship drifted away from the bay. What has he got himself in to? How does he know he can trust these people? Fernando’s heart started to beat faster and he jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and came face to face with Sergio and when he looked into his eyes and saw a look of complete trust he felt himself start to relax.

Sergio left Fernando with the men on deck while he returned to his office to sort out captainy stuff. Fernando didn’t know what to do so he turned around and walked to the side of the boat and peered over to watch the water rushing underneath the boat.

“Oi!” a high pitched voice startled Fernando and he turned around to see a small man with short curly hair.

“Yes?” Fernando stuttered as he saw the group of men close round him.

“Here catch!” said the guy with the high pitched voice as he threw a bucket of water and mop at Fernando. “The deck needs cleaning so make yourself useful”.

“Where’s Navas? I thought he was in command when Sergio wasn’t around?” Fernando said nervously as the small guy walked closer to him. Fernando could hear the other crew members laughing and spurring the small guy on to fight Fernando.

“He’s with Sergio so you will answer to me. Understand?” The guy snarled and pulled his arm back scrunching his fist up ready to make a swing at Fernando. All Fernando could do was close his eyes.

“MATA!” Sergio shouted and Mata quickly dropped his arm. “What is going on here?” Sergio asked looking suspiciously at the crowd around Fernando. Mata quickly turned to look at Sergio who was stood with his arms crossed. His eyes flicked between Sergio and Navas who was stood at Sergio’s side.

“Nothing captain” Mata said looking nervous. “I noticed this boy had nothing to do so I thought he could help” Mata offered as an excuse.

“That boy is a man named Fernando and he’s not our slave, Mata. Where are your manners? Fernando you can come with me and everyone else get back to work. Navas keep an eye on them” Sergio turned around before changing his mind and quickly turning back round. “Oh and Mata, if you try anything like that again you’ll be walking the plank” Sergio grinned as he saw the colour drain from Mata’s face. He then turned back around followed by Fernando.

“Honestly there is no need to make Mata walk the plank because of me” Fernando said as he walked through the door Sergio was holding open for him. He stopped as soon as he walked through to take in the room. There were windows across the back of the room looking out at the back of the boat. Just in front of the windows was a big fancy desk with maps all over it and there were two seats on the other side of the desk. The walls had interesting paintings on them and there was a mysterious looking cupboard at the end of the office.

“Wow” Fernando whispered. “It’s a nice office” He smiled at Sergio.

“Please sit” Sergio gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Fernando sat down and tried to work out why Sergio needed so many maps.

“What are they for? Fernando asked looking closely at the maps.

Sergio stared at him thinking whether to tell him the truth or not.

“Fernando have you ever heard of the Treasure Island?” Sergio quizzed.

“What?” Fernando said looking very confused.

“Wait there a second” Sergio ordered while he got up and disappeared into the mysterious cupboard. He reappeared a minute later and sat back down opposite Fernando. He rested on the desk a round golden sphere with an interesting design all over it. Fernando went to grab it to take a closer look.

“Don’t touch it!” Sergio quickly shouted but lowered his voice immediately when he saw how startled Fernando was. “Sorry it’s just you might press something on it which will reveal a secret” Sergio said looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh” Was all Fernando could say. “What is it?” Fernando dared to ask.

“This my friend is the answer to all our problems. This golden sphere is a map which leads us to lost and hidden treasure on Treasure Island. People believe it to be a myth but ever since I was a little boy I have wanted to prove people wrong and show them that this place does actually exist” Sergio told Fernando with excitement. All Fernando could do was look at him in shock. Sergio saw the shock on Fernando’s face and his smile disappeared.

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I don’t even know you but I just feel I can trust you” Sergio said and Fernando blushed.

“Do the others know?” Fernando asked

“No. I don’t trust them. Not even Navas” Sergio said looking concerned.

“Why are they on this ship then?” Fernando questioned.  
“Well I couldn’t do this alone and besides most of them needed jobs so I let them come on board my ship” Sergio replied with a half-hearted smile.

“This whole plan sounds great and I’d love to be apart of it but I need to get to South America” Fernando said without trying to sound too rude.

“You can be a part of it. What’s so important in South America that you need to attend?” Sergio said excited but firmly.  
“I need to make amends with my boyfriend” Fernando blushed and Sergio felt his heart sink but before Sergio could reply there was a knock at the door soon followed by Iker entering the room.

“Dinner is served” Iker informed and turned around to go back to the dining area. Sergio got up and followed Iker and Fernando trailed behind.

There was a very tense atmosphere while everyone was eating and no one spoke a word. When everyone had finished they all got ready for bed.  
“Fernando you will sleep here” Sergio told him while pointing to this strappy old hammock hanging in the corner of the sleeping area. You’ll be sleeping next to Fabregas who will look out for you and you’re the furthest hammock away from Mata so you don’t need to worry” Sergio grinned as he patted Fernando’s shoulder.

“See you in the morning” Sergio said as he started to walk away.

“Wait!” Fernando cried. “Where are you going? Where’s your hammock?” Fernando asked confused.

“I’m the captain Fernando. I get my own room with my own bed” Sergio winked at Fernando and turned round to walk out grapping Costa on his way out.

“Come on Costa your on watch duty” he heard Sergio in the distance.

Fernando took off his suit jacket and got into his hammock. He laid there for ages just thinking of what had happened to him. He was on a ship with total strangers. How did that happen? He thought about what Sergio had told him and how he was the only person Sergio could trust. He couldn’t understand why because they had only just met but it made Fernando smile. Maybe he could drop everything and help Sergio accomplish his dreams. He knew he had to see his boyfriend and make amends but Sergio was all Fernando could think about and after a couple of hours Fernando finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Fernando was woken up by the smell of porridge slowly cooking in the kitchen. Fernando got out of his hammock and made his way towards the kitchen where he saw Iker slumped over the massive pot on a stove.

“Morning” Fernando croaked.

“Hi” Iker said and he turned around and smiled.

“Why are you up so early?” Iker asked

“I’m not very good at sleeping on anything that isn’t my bed” Fernando slurred still half asleep. Iker just laughed and carried on preparing breakfast.

“How do you know Sergio?” Iker asked intrigued as to why Fernando was on the ship.

“Erm” Fernando began. “I only met Sergio yesterday. I missed my other ship and Sergio just happened to be there to offer me a ride. I need to get to South America and Sergio said it was on the way to where you were all going so I’m hitching a ride” Fernando explained.

“Did Sergio tell you exactly where we are going?” Iker asked firmly.

“No” Fernando said quickly hoping to not make it obvious that he was lying. Why? Fernando asked after about a minute of silence.

“He told us we were going to Canada. Why would South America be on the way? Iker said accusingly to Fernando. Fernando panicked and excused himself to go to the bathroom When Fernando had finished in the bathroom he went up to the deck where he found Sergio stood leaning over the side of the boat watching the world go by. He turned around when he heard Fernando walking towards him.

“Ah you’re awake” Sergio grinned. “You can’t have had a comfy night in those clothes. I have left you some spare clothes out on my bed. It’s the door to the left hand side of the office” 

Fernando just smiled and walked off towards Sergio’s bedroom. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. The room was mostly taken up by the large bed in the middle of it and on the bed he noticed the clothes. He walked inside and sat on the bed taking in the room. There was a big a window at the back overlooking the back of the ship just like the office. He stood up and undressed until he was just in his underwear. He picked up the shirt which was similar to the one Sergio was wearing and put it on. He then picked up the trousers which were a skinnier version of the ones Sergio was wearing. He tucked the top into the trousers and tightened it with a belt. Lastly he put on a pair of small brown boots. He looked at himself in the long mirror on one of the walls and sighed. He looked ridiculous. It was something he would never think to wear. When he finally composed himself he left the room and went back out onto the deck. No one was there and he soon realised that everyone must be having breakfast. He took a deep breath and went back down into the kitchen area. As he approached everyone went silent. Sergio coughed to break the silence and everyone began chatting again while Fernando made his way to sit next to Sergio. He had to weave his way in and out of people to get there and he bumped past costa in the process.

“Sorry” Fernando said quickly panicking when Costa turned around. He just grunted and carried on eating.

“Alright?” Sergio asked when Fernando finally sat down.

“No. I look ridiculous and all the crew hate me” Fernando moaned.

“They don’t hate you. They just don’t know you and I think you look rather dashing” Sergio laughed. 

“I need to talk to you” Fernando whispered leaning closer to Sergio so he could hear. “But not here” 

“Meet me in my office in ten minutes” Sergio whispered back and he got up and left the table.

The ten minutes went really slow for Fernando so he was relieved when he’d finished his bland bowl of porridge and could leave to talk to Sergio. 

He felt nervous as he approached Sergio’s office and he didn’t know why. He knocked twice before opening the door. Sergio was stood at the window looking out but he turned and smiled at Fernando when he walked in.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Sergio asked as he walked to his desk and took a seat. Fernando sat down opposite him. 

“I think I’ve done something” Fernando admitted looking down at his feet.

“What” Sergio said concerned 

“I told Iker I was on this ship because I needed a lift to South America but he thought this boat was going to Canada” Fernando said looking guiltily at Sergio.

“Shit” Sergio cursed to himself rubbing his temples. “Fernando I know you didn’t know before but you have to be very careful what you say to people on this ship. They could be traitors and part of other crews. We are going to have to tread carefully from now on. Do you understand?” Sergio said firmly trying not to raise his voice. 

“Why did you tell them you were going to Canada and why did you let them come on this ship if you knew they were traitors” Fernando raised his voice as he realised what sort of life he was getting himself into.

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay to achieve my dream. Sometimes you’ve got to do whatever it takes and in this case it involves being on a ship with people I know could betray me” Sergio explained giving Fernando a sad smile.

“So you’re not going to take me to South America instead your risking my life because?” Fernando motioned gestured for him to explain.

“Look Fernando we are heading past South America but that wasn’t just the reason that I let you on this ship” Sergio looked into Fernando’s eyes and could see him welling up.

“I don’t want to be part of your stupid dream. You can take your other reasons for having me on board and shove it up your ass!” Fernando shouted while standing up and storming out of the room.

Fernando avoided Sergio all day and saw him very briefly when they had dinner where he told him he would keep watch that evening since he found sleeping hard.   
A few hours had past when Fernando heard some voices below on deck. He sat up slightly in the little watchers area where he was sat and looked down at the people standing on the deck.

“Fabregas be quiet and listen up” Mata hissed as he and three other people consisting of Fabregas, Costa and Iker gathered in a small circle. “It’s the pretty boy we need to get rid of then we can focus on tying up Sergio to give as our sacrifice” Mata suggested as he looked around at the other three.

“When would we do this?” Costa asked confused

“In a few days or so when we have built up more trust with Sergio and he lets us further into where he’s actually going” Iker stated and costa nodded as an understanding.  
“Do you think that will work?” Fabregas challenged Iker and Mata

“Of course! We’re the closest thing Sergio has to a friend so he has to tell us something” Mata assured the other three.

“I’m not convinced. What would we do to get rid of the boy?” Fabregas queried

“He’s weak so it will be easy” Mata laughed and all four of them suddenly dispersed back into the area with the hammocks when they heard someone else approaching the deck. 

Fernando was absolutely shell-shocked by what he had heard. Sergio was right. There were traitors on the ship. He suddenly heard someone climbing up the ladder to where he was sitting. He held his breath and started to shake frantically. He was going to die. It was just Sergio and Fernando let out a sigh of relief.

“Mind if I join you? I couldn’t sleep” Sergio whispered and Fernando nodded.

“I’m surprised with that comfy bed of yours” Fernando smiled

“Can I ask you a question?” Sergio said turning to look at Fernando.

“Sure” Fernando replied.

“What happened between you and your boyfriend?” Fernando just sighed and looked down at the floor.

“It’s a long story” Fernando whispered.

“That’s ok I’ve got all night” Sergio joked and Fernando smiled and prepared himself.

“His name was Raul and we first met two years ago at a friend’s Christmas party. We were together for two years and we were really happy. We are both lawyers but different kinds. Raul worked on murder cases and had to travel the country all the time. This did put strain on our relationship but we got through it. Last Christmas Raul proposed to me but I wasn’t ready to take that big of a step in our relationship so I said I needed time to think. He told me he proposed because his job was moving him to South America and he wanted me to go with him but I didn’t want to leave Madrid. It was my home and the only place I could ever see myself living so he told me to come and find him if I changed my mind. So here I am” Fernando explained not looking up at Sergio once.

“Wow I’m really sorry” was all Sergio could say at this point. “You must really love him” Sergio smiled.

Fernando looked up at Sergio and their eyes locked and Fernando forgot about the plan the others were making and instead felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart and for the first time he felt doubt and was wondering if going back to Raul was a huge mistake he was about to make.


	3. Chapter Three

Fernando woke the next morning with his head resting on Sergio’s shoulder. They both must have fallen asleep while keeping watch. Fernando nudged Sergio awake and they both climbed down onto the deck. 

During breakfast Fernando noticed that Mata, Fabregas, Iker and Costa were all sat very close to each other as if planning something and they kept eyeing him and Sergio suspiciously. Fernando had to tell him what he heard last night but he didn’t know how. 

Fernando waited until the evening before approaching Sergio’s office but he had to wait for him and Navas to finish their meeting. As soon as Navas left he went in. “What’s up Fernando?” Sergio said looking up from his desk at Fernando as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Fernando waited until he sat down in front of Sergio to speak. 

“I want to help you” Fernando admitted

“Excuse me?” Sergio asked confused

“I want to come to Treasure Island with you. I don’t want to go to South America” Fernando explained. Sergio grinned at Fernando. He didn’t have to do this alone. His face suddenly fell when he remembered about Raul.

“But what about Raul? You love him” Sergio asked.

“I don’t know what I feel anymore and besides I’ve never been on an adventure Sergio and something about living a dangerous life is intriguing. I need to tell you something” Fernando said looking a bit guilty. “I think I should’ve told you earlier” Fernando said quietly.

“Oh god Fernando what is it? Last time we had one of these conversations you stormed out” Sergio said firmly.

“There are traitors on this ship Sergio you were right! Last night before you joined me on watch I saw and heard Mata, Iker, Fabregas and Costs plotting to get rid of me and to capture you to give as a sacrifice.” Fernando explained and Sergio just opened his mouth in shock. “I want to help you Sergio but we need to get off this ship. I don’t want to die” Fernando cried.

“Fucking hell they know about the map Fernando” Sergio said angrily as he got up and approached the cupboard with the golden sphere in.  
“What’s with the sacrifice?” Fernando asked confused.

“In the myth there is a tribe that guard the entrance to where the treasure is and anyone who wants to pass must offer a sacrifice but people that go never return which means they don’t take a human being to sacrifice and they get sacrificed themselves” Sergio told Fernando. 

“What are you going to do about a sacrifice?” Fernando asked a little worried. “Is it me? Is that the other reason you let me come on this ship?” Fernando stood and backed away from Sergio starting to feel a little scared.

“No you’re not Fernando” Sergio said calmly and slowly to reassure Fernando. “I haven’t thought about how to get past them. I was going to improvise when I got there” Sergio confessed.

“That’s a great plan Sergio” Fernando said rolling his eyes. 

Just before Sergio could reply to Fernando a hand grenade was thrown into Sergio’s office and Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand and pulled him towards him just before the grenade exploded. The office blew up in flames and Sergio and Fernando were blown backwards. Sergio got up and noticed that Fernando was unconscious so he dragged him into the little cupboard where he had an escape boat. He placed Fernando in the boat and threw in the golden sphere. He pulled a lever which pulled back some the deck to reveal the sea below. Sergio cut two pieces of rope that was keeping the boat attached to the ship. It dropped and splashed into the water. Sergio had a quick glance to into the burning office to see shadows of the crew approaching. Without hesitation he jumped down into the little boat and rowed him and Fernando away into the night as quick as possible. When he had rowed far enough away from the ship which meant they couldn’t be hit by more grenades or bullets from guns, Sergio stopped rowing and sat watching in despair as his beloved ship went up in flames. 

What had just happened? This all escalated too quickly and Sergio had a hard time processing it all. He was on a ship with traitors who tried to kill Fernando and capture him, he had no idea how he was going to get to the treasure and his ship was now in flames. He laid down in the little rowing boat next to an unconscious Fernando and he closed his eyes to push back the tears that were welling up. He was in the middle of the ocean at night and he had no idea what to do or which way to go. Was his dream over?


	4. Chapter 4

Sergio woke up at dawn as it was starting to get light. He sat up and looked down at Fernando who was still unconscious next to him. He looked around and saw an island in the distance. It might not be the one he initially set out to find but at least there would be food so they can survive. Sergio grabbed the oars and rowed them towards the Island. When he eventually got there he dragged Fernando onto the sand and pulled the boat onto the shore. He sat next to Fernando, staring at him and admiring his beautiful face and body that laid there peacefully. After a few minutes Fernando began to stir and when he opened his eyes he sat up right and his eyes widened as he began to panic as he didn’t know where he was. He scrambled round until he saw Sergio and he felt himself relax a little.

“Where am I? What happened? How did we get here?” Fernando gasped.

“I don’t know” Sergio admitted “But it’s ok Fernando we have a boat. I will get you off this Island and to South America. It’s not fair that you have to risk your life for me. You almost died because of me and heaven forbid if you did I would never forgive myself” Sergio said sadly looking down into sand. Fernando reached his hand out and rested it on top of Sergio’s.

“Sergio I don’t want to go to South America and find Raul. I want to help you. I don’t care that I almost just died. You saved me and I can only repay you by helping you find this treasure” Fernando said softly. 

“Ok” Sergio said smiling. Sergio stood up and went to the boat where he picked up the map. 

“Maybe this could guide us to the Island” He suggested holding up the golden sphere to Fernando and pressing a few buttons around it. The sphere flew out of Sergio’s hand and landed in the sand and beams of blue shot out from random places on the sphere to reveal a map. It had a spot marked on an Island where the treasure was and it had where they were currently stood. It was the same Island.

“Holy shit Fernando! We’ve found it!” Sergio laughed and jumped up and down with joy.

“It looks like it’s in the heart of the Island” Fernando pointed out.

“Can you walk?” Sergio said pressing a button which zapped the map back in the sphere which he then picked up and went to sit next to Fernando.

“Yeah I think I should be ok if we take it easy” Fernando told Sergio.

“Yeah you were hit pretty hard from that grenade” Sergio said feeling guilty. He offered his hand and helped Fernando onto his feet. 

They walked for hours while Sergio explained to Fernando how they actually got on the Island. It was starting to turn to dusk the time they had gathered some fruit to eat off of trees and made a fire in a spot they had found to spend the night. They were sat round the fire exhausted and not talking until Fernando broke the silence.

“What’s your story Sergio?” Fernando asked 

“Oh erm…” Sergio started and he gave Fernando a half-hearted smile. “I don’t want to bore you with my stories” Sergio shrugged.

“No tell me I’m intrigued” Fernando beamed and he shuffled closer to Sergio.

“Ok” Sergio agreed. “When I was a child growing up was hard because we were a very poor family. There was only me, my brother Rene, my mother and my father. My father was a very abusive man and quite often beat the shit out of rich men on the street to steal their money so that we could afford something to eat. We were lucky if we got two meals a day because he would spend it on going out drinking and come back an absolute mess and when he was in this state he often got abusive. He would attack my mother and me and Rene didn’t know what to do. We weren’t very old and we didn’t understand. When I got older I learned about what was happening and so I would fight back to protect my mother but it often meant I got beaten up by the guy. My mother eventually left and went to stay with her sister leaving me and Rene with my father. Me and Rene didn’t want to rely on our old man for food so we tried getting jobs but from someone with our background it was really difficult so we ended up stealing. I hated the fact that we followed in a father’s footsteps and I regret every minute of it. Rene eventually got a break and got work overseas so I haven’t seen him since and I have no idea where he went. I left home around the age of fifteen because I couldn’t bare to be with my father any longer and I lived on the streets for years begging and stealing for food. One night I was sat in a dark alley when this old man came and sat next to me. He told me about Treasure Island and he gave me the golden sphere and told me to change the world and so I’ve been searching for it ever since” Sergio explained only looking up at Fernando when he had finished. Fernando grabbed both of Sergio’s hands and held them in his.

“I’m so sorry” Fernando whispered. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot. I admire your determination Sergio and I want to help you so badly now” Fernando smiled. Sergio stared at him for a few seconds and then leaned forward and kissed Fernando. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Sergio pulled away.

“Thanks” Sergio said softly.

“What for?” Fernando asked.

“For understanding” Sergio replied and then he laid down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from the unexpected turn of events. Fernando laid down next to him and realised that he was actually in love with this man lying beside him. 

The next morning Fernando woke before Sergio and went to look for food. He hadn’t wondered far when he came across a lagoon. Fernando grinned and ran towards the lagoon to take a drink. He was sat on his knees leaning over the lagoon scooping water into his mouth. He looked up because he saw something strange in the water from the corner of his eye. This brown object was bobbing towards him and as it got closer it revealed more of what it was. It wasn’t an object. It was a person. Fernando sat back startled as Raul walked out of the lagoon. He then flew towards Fernando and shouted the words “Don’t leave me Fernando” before disappearing into thin air. Fernando screamed and collapsed from shock. When he woke he was in Sergio’s arms being rocked gently. Fernando started to shake from the shock.

“Shh Fernando its ok” Sergio reassured him trying to calm down. 

“Raul… I saw Raul” Fernando stammered.

“What?” Sergio asked confused.

“He came out of the water and disappeared” Fernando explained.

“I didn’t see anyone, Fernando. Maybe you were hallucinating?” Sergio suggested.

“I know what I saw” Fernando said sternly. “It was like he was a different man, Sergio. He didn’t seem like the man I was going to go back to before I realised -” Fernando said while standing up.

“Realised what?” Sergio interrupted.

“That I was in love with someone else” Fernando sighed 

“Who?” Sergio asked intrigued. Suddenly there was a crunch of a branch and a rustling in the trees. They were being watched. They both froze startled but Sergio quickly composed himself and grabbed Fernando’s arm pulling him into a run.


	5. Chapter 5

They had both been running for ages and they were starting to tire. They ran into a clearing in the forest where they came face to face with a crowd of people. They were surrounded with no escape. Fernando grabbed Sergio’s arm tightly and he could feel how much Fernando was shaking. The group of people looked like a tribe and Sergio immediately associated them with the tribe that guard the treasure. One of the tribe’s people stepped forward. They had a very interesting looking hat on which looked like a crown made out of leaves and flowers and Sergio thought this must be the leader of the tribe. The leader walked towards them and realised that Sergio was holding the golden sphere. He took it out of Sergio’s hand and turned back to where the crowd of people were.

“The gods have arrived” He announced and the rest of the tribe cheered. Fernando and Sergio were really confused with what was happening. The leader turned back to them and grabbed them by the hands.

Please come with us. We have been waiting for you” He said as he pulled them towards the crowd of people. “My name is Thiago and I will be of your service. You are the chosen ones” Thiago explained. When they reached the crowd of people they were both lifted into the air by tribe members and carried back to the tribe’s camp. 

The camp was massive and was in another clearing in the jungle. It was filled with white tents that were the homes of the tribe members. Beyond the tents was a place to have a campfire and just beyond that was a much bigger tent which is where Sergio and Fernando were taken to. The people holding Sergio and Fernando up lowered them to the ground in front of the big tent.

“This is your new home my lords” Thiago said excitedly.

“NEYMAR! OSCAR!” Thiago shouted and these two young men came running up to them.

“Yes sir?” They both said in sync bowing their heads.

“These are your servants” Thiago told Sergio and Fernando “Neymar” He said pointing to the skinnier one of the men “And Oscar” He said pointing to the other. 

“We have made you both a bath” Neymar informed.

“And laid out some clothes on your bed” Oscar added and they grabbed Sergio and Fernando by the hand and took them to where the baths were then left them alone. Fernando and Sergio undressed and got in their own baths that had been prepared.

“What the fuck is happening?” Sergio laughed.

“Why do they think we’re gods?” Fernando asked very serious.

“It must be the map” Sergio answered. “I could get used to this though” Sergio said relaxing back into the bath. 

“What about the treasure?” Fernando wondered.

“They must know where it is. We’ll just have to keep our wits about us. We need to get that map back first though. It will take time. We can’t just take it and escape because they’ll just come after us. Trust me Fernando” Sergio said looking into Fernando’s eyes reassuringly.

“I trust you” Fernando smiled. 

There was a small shuffle at the entrance to where the baths were and Neymar and Oscar had reappeared. 

“My lords we are ready for you outside” Oscar told them and then they both turned and walked out. Sergio got up and went to where his bed was and Fernando got up and went the opposite way to where his bed was. They both returned dressed in matching outfits which were white togas, sandals and a leafy crown similar to the one Thiago was wearing. 

“Hey sexy” Sergio winked and Fernando just blushed.

“Why do we have to wear this” Fernando moaned.

“Just go with it” Sergio said and he walked out of the tent followed by Fernando and they were greeted by the whole tribe. They were taken to two thrones which were sat by the fire and they both sat down on one. Thiago came and stood by them holding the sphere. 

“The gods have returned our precious map” Thiago bellowed to the crowd and everyone went wild screaming and jumping up and down with excitement. 

“We come baring gifts” Thiago said turning to Sergio and Fernando and he moved to join the crowd and Neymar and Oscar came to stand either side of Sergio and Fernando. Thiago was arranging the tribe into a line and one by one they came up to make a peace offering each one being introduced by Thiago.

“This is Bernard and he brings you a painting” Thiago informed and Bernard handed them a painting of a flower. “This is David Luiz and he brings you a pineapple” David handed them the pineapple. “This is Phillipe Coutinho and he brings you a knife” Phillipe handed them a knife that had an interesting pattern on the handle. “This is Marcelo and he brings you wine” Marcelo handed them a jug of wine which Sergio happily took off him. “This is Hulk and he brings you a bongo” Hulk handed over the bongo. “This is Dani Alves and he brings you a chicken” Dani handed over the chicken. “This is Kaka and he brings you a freshly baked loaf of bread” Kaka handed over the bread. “This is Ramires and he brings you the head of a boar” Ramires handed over the head and Sergio took it reluctantly. Everyone else in the line came up to give them gifts and the time they had finished it was dark. The fire was lit, drums were playing and everyone was dancing round the campfire. 

Sergio and Fernando were happy watching everyone until the drums stopped, everyone went silent and Thiago turned to them.

“It is the gods turn to dance!” Thiago announced and everyone cheered.

“No no we’re more than happy watching you” Sergio grinned and Fernando was so glad he said that. He did not want to embarrass himself.

“We insist” Thiago said walking towards them and grabbing their hands to pull them up and then he motioned for the people to start drumming again. A couple of other people began dancing again.

“Feel the rhythm” Thiago said joining in and demonstrating. Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand and they started jumping around in time to the beat. To Fernando’s surprise he rather enjoyed it. A couple of hours passed and Sergio and Fernando finally went back to the tent. 

“Goodnight” Fernando whispered just as they were about to part to their own beds. Fernando turned to walk away but Sergio grabbed his arm, spun him back round and kissed him. 

“Goodnight Fernando” He whispered and then walked off to his bed.

Fernando was lying in bed trying to get to grips with what had just happened. He would never in his whole lifetime think he would be mistaken for a god, living in the jungle and not being with Raul. Raul Fernando remembered and shot up right in bed. He started panicking. What if his hallucination came back? He got out of bed and went to Sergio.

“Sergio are you awake?” Fernando whispered in the doorway.

“Yeah. What’s wrong Fernando?” Sergio asked.

“I can’t sleep” He said shyly looking at the floor. “I’m worried I’m going to see Raul again” He admitted.

“Oh Fernando don’t worry. You were just hallucinating by the lagoon. He doesn’t even know where you are” Sergio said sitting up in his bed. He saw the scared look on Fernando’s face and felt bad for him. “You can sleep here with me if you want?” Sergio suggested. Fernando smiled sheepishly and climbed into Sergio’s bed next him lying on his side so his back was facing Sergio.

“Will you hold me?” Fernando asked mentally kicking himself for sounding so pathetic. 

“Of Course” Sergio whispered and he turned round and curled his arm around Fernando.

“Thanks” Fernando said and he smiled to himself because it was the safest and happiest he felt in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sergio woke up before Fernando the next morning and so he decided he would go and explore the local area. He was walking quietly past the tents when he heard something behind him. He turned around. It was just Thiago.

“Where are you going” He whispered.

“Just wanted to look around” Sergio whispered in reply.

“It’s not safe Sergio. There are mad men out there on a hunting spree” Thiago warned “Camp is the safest place” He smiled at Sergio and so he turned back and followed Thiago back to the camp. 

“Who are these mad men?” Sergio asked when they sat down outside of Sergio and Fernando’s tent.

“This gang of men have been known for roaming the Island looking for the map but luckily you and Fernando were sent to return it which is why we worship you” Thiago told Sergio.

“Have you ever met them?” Sergio asked.

“Yes we have fought on many occasions. We have lost so many brave men to these battles” Thiago replied.

“Why do you stay here if it’s not safe?” Sergio asked confused.

“This is our home and has been for many centuries. We are the protectors of the treasure although none of us have actually seen it before” Thiago explained.  
“Who are the people that are after the treasure? You said that they hunt the Island yet they know where your camp is” Sergio said still confused.

“Yes we often have to fight to keep our camp but because there is more of us we often out number them. The chief of the mad men always travels recruiting men to risk their lives so he can have this treasure” Thiago said trying to clear things up for Sergio. 

“But there are children here” Sergio began. “Do they fight?” He continued.

“No. We hide them” Thiago said and he stood up. “I’ve got some stuff to take care of. I’ll see you later” and he walked off into one of the tents.

Fernando opened his eyes and saw Oscar and Neymar placing some food on one of the little tables in the room.

“Good morning my lord” They both said in sync and bowed their head when they noticed Fernando was awake.

“Where’s Sergio?” Fernando asked and just at that moment Sergio walked in.

“We’ll leave you two in peace” Neymar winked and him and Oscar left the room. Sergio went to sit next to Fernando on the bed. 

“How would you feel about staying with this tribe a bit longer than planned?” Sergio asked.

“What? Why?” Fernando asked surprised.

“It’s not safe for anyone out there” Sergio said softly.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean” Sergio started and he turned to face Fernando “There are people out there looking for the map and are willing to kill anything or anyone in their way” Sergio finished. Fernando just gasped. 

“Fernando we have nothing to worry about. We will protected and we will fight if we get attacked” Sergio said.

“Sergio I did not sign up for this!” Fernando said firmly as he got out of bed. “I just thought we were finding the treasure and leaving. Now we’re stuck here and we’re probably going to die” Fernando began to raise his voice.

“Fernando I had no idea this was going to happen!” Sergio had begun to raise his voice as well. “Just calm down we’ll figure something out together.” Sergio suggested. “I won’t let anything happen to you I promise. Just trust me” Sergio pleaded.

“Why should I?” Fernando quizzed. 

“Because I love you Fernando” Sergio admitted.

“Oh Sergio” Fernando said walking over to Sergio and embracing him into a tight hug. “I love you too” He whispered. Suddenly there was a cough coming from the doorway and Fernando pulled away from Sergio startled and he turned around.

“Sorry my lords I didn’t mean to interrupt anything” Oscar said embarrassed. “Thiago would like you to join us outside” He informed and he turned around and walked out of the tent. 

“Let’s go” Fernando smiled holding out his hand for Sergio to hold and they walked out of the tent hand in hand. When they got outside the whole tribe were sat in a semi-circle and they both went to join sitting on their thrones.

“We are at war” Thiago announced. “It has come of time again when we must learn how to protect ourselves and our camp to keep what is rightfully ours. This map must remain untouched” Thiago explained. There were a few gasps from the crowd and several people were crying. “The training will start tomorrow and we will learn how to fight with weapons” Thiago carried on. “You are all dismissed and I will see you all tonight” 

Fernando got up to go back to the tent. He was a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation.

“Fernando you go back to the tent I’ll join you a minute” Sergio ordered and Fernando trudged back to the tent.

“Thiago wait!” Sergio shouted running after him. 

“What is it?” he asked calmly.

“What about me and Fernando? Do we fight?”

“No we must protect you. How can we possibly be so cruel? This isn’t a game Sergio. We must worship and protect you” Thiago exclaimed.

“I’ve been fighting my whole life. I want to help. Besides I want Fernando to feel safe and he might feel better if I know how to defend myself against these people” Sergio demanded. 

“Oh my dear boy. I see!” Thiago said softly scratching his chin. “This is an act of love” Thiago realised. “I can’t get in the way of that” He admitted. “It is your choice Sergio and I will let you fight if you really want but just remember it will destroy Fernando if you weren’t to survive” He told Sergio.

“I know” Sergio agreed looking down at the floor. “But I want to try” He said determined now looking up at Thiago.

“Very well. See you tonight Sergio” Thiago patted Sergio on the shoulder and turned to walk back to his tent. Sergio did the same and returned to Fernando. 

“What was that about?” Fernando asked as Sergio walked back into the tent. 

“I want to fight” Sergio said confidently.

“Sergio are you mad? We don’t have to fight we need to be protected. Those people worship us. Who will they worship if we die?” Fernando cried as he was pacing up and down the floor. Sergio walked over to him and held him steady by his arms.

“Fernando it’s my decision and I won’t let myself get killed. I promise. I promise I will get us both out of here alive” Sergio promised to Fernando.  
“Ok” Fernando gave in. 

The rest of the day was spent by them being weighted on hand and foot as it was going to be a busy day tomorrow learning lots of new survival skills. When the sun went down everyone was dancing around the campfire and Sergio and Fernando went to join them. The danced late into the night and it was only when Sergio and Fernando couldn’t keep their eyes open that they decided to retire to bed. 

“Sergio” Fernando said quietly when they were lying in bed side by side in the dark.

“Yes” Sergio answered turning his head towards Fernando’s and Fernando did the same.

“I want to fight” He said sounding very serious. “I want to fight alongside you” 

“Fernando you don’t have to I promise to keep you safe” Sergio explained.

“No I want to Sergio. I want to fight for this tribe and more importantly the man I love” Fernando smiled at Sergio. Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand interlocked their fingers and kissed Fernando’s hand. 

“I love you” Sergio whispered and they both nodded off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Rise and shine sleepy heads” Thiago shouted as he strolled into where Sergio and Fernando were sleeping. Fernando shot up having almost had a heart attack from being woken from his deep sleep suddenly. 

“Oscar and Neymar will bring you your armour. I want you outside in 10 minutes” And then he left. A minute later Oscar and Neymar appeared carrying heaps of armour. 

“Do you need any help putting these on my lords” Neymar asked.

“No. We’ll be fine” Sergio said rubbing his sleepy eyes and still sounding groggy from just waking up.

“Very well” Oscar said and then him and Neymar turned around and left. 

“What the hell? It’s still dark outside” Fernando moaned.

“Fernando training to fight takes time and hard work. You have to start early to be able to learn everything. Of course you wouldn’t know because you grew up privileged and waited on hand and foot” Sergio said sternly. Fernando was a bit taken aback from Sergio’s outburst.

“Look don’t judge me Sergio. I was just meant I didn’t realise it was such an early start. This has nothing to do with how I was brought up and I’ll have you know I worked bloody hard to get where I was. There were plenty of early starts” Fernando argued and he got out of bed in a huff and tried to put on his armour but Sergio could see he was struggling.

“Do you want some help” Sergio asked quietly 

“No!” Fernando shouted still struggling. Sergio got up and started to help him. “I said I didn’t need any help”

“Fernando I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I’m just tired. Your being childish now. Just let me help you” 

“Fine” Fernando said giving in and holding his arms up in surrender. Sergio helped him into his armour then put his own now and they both trudged out into the dark to join the group of people in armour who were stood in a line.

“Let’s get down to Business” Thiago shouted at the line of people in front of him. “We must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire and mysterious as the dark side of the moon. The men we are up against will be strong and we need to be prepared” Thiago warned. He then split them all into different groups to work on different skills and then they would all swap around so everyone could learn and improve each skill. 

“Fernando, Sergio, Neymar and Oscar you’re coming with me. We’re going to start with sword fighting” Thiago announced walking away from the crowd of people and motioning for the four of them to follow him. They walked to another clearing in the forest where Thiago dropped a bag of swords he was carrying. 

“Guys pick a sword and pair up” Thiago ordered and they all picked up a sword from the bag and split off into their pairs. Thiago talked them through how to use the sword and defend themselves with it. Everyone seemed to get the hang of it except for Fernando.

“Ahh I just can’t do it!” Fernando said frustrated throwing the sword on the ground and collapsing next to it in exhaustion.

“Fernando it will take time if you have never done this before” Thiago reassured.

“But I thought we didn’t have time?” Fernando asks

“There’s enough time for us to teach you how to fight and defend yourself. Now get up you and Sergio are going again” 

Fernando got up reluctantly and started trying to hit Sergio with his sword but Sergio managed to block him each time as each attempt became predictable. Thiago saw that this was going nowhere so decided to call it a day. 

“I think we’ll leave it there for today. Let’s go back to camp” Thiago suggested and they all willingly followed him back to camp. All four of them spent the rest of the day building their strength and power to enable them to fight better. It was only when it was nearing dusk that Thiago allowed them all to stop and rest. 

“Everyone have some food and sleep. Will win begin again at dawn” Thiago ordered and everyone parted back to their tents. 

Sergio and Fernando approached their tent where they were greeted with two baths filled with hot steamy water. They both didn’t hesitate to strip and get in.  
“I needed this” Fernando said closing his eyes and tilting his head back taking in the warmth of the bath.

“It will get easier I promise” Sergio said softly. 

“Will it? It doesn’t feel like it will” Fernando said disagreeing and turning to look at Sergio. “I don’t want to die Sergio” Fernando said his voice starting to crack.  
“Oh Fernando you won’t” Sergio reassured him. “You’re stronger than you know and you will get the hang of fighting and surviving. Besides you’ve got the whole tribe fighting for you to protect you” Fernando just smiled at Sergio and didn’t bother arguing. He knew he could get through this he just needed Sergio to encourage him. 

A few hours had passed when Fernando and Sergio finally decided to get out of the bath and eat something. They sat eating in silence until Sergio decided to break it.

“We should get some rest it’s late” Sergio said getting up and getting into his bed. Fernando followed him.

“Fernando don’t worry about today. Tomorrow is a new day we’ll start again, ok?”

“Yeah” Fernando replied and he turned on his side facing away from Sergio and fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Several days of training had passed and Fernando was getting stronger and better at fighting and defending himself. Thiago was stood watching Fernando and Sergio battle it out to see all they had learnt put into practise. There was a never ending clash of swords as they kept blocking each other’s attempts to hit the other one. It eventually ended in Sergio getting himself into a bit of trouble as Fernando managed to claim his sword and knock him to the ground pointing both swords at his neck and face. 

“Very good Fernando” Thiago praised and everyone who was watching was clapping and cheering. Sergio wasn’t the happiest of people for being humiliated like that but he knew Fernando needed the confidence so he gave him a wide grin and got up and hugged him. 

“I can do it Sergio” Fernando laughed hugging Sergio back. 

“Thiago!” Bernard came running towards everyone looking as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“What is it Bernard?” Thiago asked concerned.

“There’s a message from the leader of the people wanting to fight” Bernard said finally getting his breathe back from running. “They took Courtinho as hostage. They ambushed us when we were collecting supplies. They let me go only to give you the message that they are ready and they’re coming for us” Bernard explained.

“We must be prepared for an attack anytime” Thiago informed everyone.

“My lords I think you should stay in your tent until we go into battle” Thiago ordered and Sergio and Fernando went back to their tent. “Kaka, David, Oscar, Neymar and Bernard I want you on watch around the camp and make sure you are well armed. The rest of you back to your tents and rest and wait for my signal. Be prepared to fight whenever” Thiago continued to order. 

When Sergio and Fernando got back to the tent, Sergio sat down on the bed while Fernando paced up and down nervously.

“Fernando calm down. You’re making it worse for yourself”

“I can’t fight Sergio. I thought I could but now everything has just become so real and I don’t know if I can do it” Fernando rambled still pacing up and down. Sergio stood up.

“Fernando stop it. You’re talking yourself out of it. I know you can do this. You just beat me out there. Have some confidence” Sergio said frustrated.

“I bet you let me beat you. I don’t want to –“Fernando couldn’t finish his sentence because Sergio kissed him to shut him up. “Die” Fernando finally said when Sergio finally pulled away. 

“You won’t” Sergio whispered and Fernando pulled Sergio back into the kiss and this time it was more intense and Fernando decided to go for tongues. Sergio didn’t complain he just pushed Fernando back gently onto the bed. He started undressing Fernando and once he was completely naked he got rid of his own clothes. Fernando caressed Sergio’s torso with his hands gently and Sergio could feel both his and Fernando cocks harden. They both moaned simultaneously at the feel of each other’s erect cocks. Sergio leaned back down and started kissing Fernando’s neck and left a trail of kisses down to his pelvis. Sergio lifted Fernando’s legs up, spat on his finger and gently started to push it inside Fernando’s hole. Fernando’s breathing started to quicken the more fingers Sergio added. By the fourth finger he was starting to moan quite loudly. Sergio pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. 

“I love you Fernando” Sergio whispered as he ran one of his hands through Fernando’s hair.

“I love you too Sergio” Fernando smiled and Sergio entered Fernando in one swift movement which made Fernando scream and throw his head back in pleasure as Sergio moved in and out of him. Sergio moved one of his hands and wrapped it around Fernando’s cock jerking him off in time to his thrusts in and out of Fernando. Sergio could see Fernando squirming underneath him and eventually he felt the cum all over his hand which eventually sent him over the edge and he came inside Fernando. He collapsed on top of Fernando and all you could hear was the heavy breathing of both of them. Sergio pulled out of Fernando when he got some energy back and laid on his side facing Fernando. 

“That was amazing Sergio. Thank you” Fernando said smiling and reached up to stroke Sergio’s cheek. Sergio just smiled and put his arm around Fernando and pulled him closer. Eventually they both fell asleep. 

Sergio and Fernando were both woken by chaos that was coming from outside. They both shot up, got out of bed and put their clothes back on. 

“What’s going on?” Fernando said looking terrified. Sergio had a quick peek outside and then turned to Fernando trying to keep a brave face.

“It’s happening. They’re here” Sergio warned. “Quick get your armour on and grab your weapons” Sergio ordered and they both got themselves ready and headed for tent exit. Once Fernando caught site of the chaos outside he stopped in his tracks and Sergio turned to look at him.

“You can do this Fernando” He encouraged. Fernando gave him a slight smile and then they both stepped out of the tent and began to fight for their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they stepped out they could see an array of dead bodies scattered on the floor. He recognised them to be innocent men and women and parents who had been taken from their children. Sergio had a quick scout about to see who he could spot. He saw Thiago in the midst of two men managing to fight both of them off. He saw Oscar and Neymar fighting these ginormous men whose faces alone were scary not to mention the massive bludgeons they were waving around with pointy spikes coming out of them. Sergio turned back to Fernando and noticed someone was about the make a swing at him.

“Behind you” Sergio shouted and Fernando turned around and blocked the swing. The guy made another pass at Fernando but he got him first, slicing through the guy’s leg making blood spurt everywhere. The guy collapsed on the ground clutching his leg. Before Fernando could realise what he had done he felt a sharp object glide through his body. He looked down to see the end of a sword poking out of his body just above his right hip. It was quickly removed and Fernando dropped to his knees on the floor. He could see a tall figure move in front of him and he dared to look up. It was Raul.

“Nice of you to come back to find me Fernando. Unlucky for you, I’ve moved on” He said with a smirk on his face. Fernando just laid on the ground whimpering holding his hand over the open wound that was releasing lots of blood. He found the energy to look up at Raul.

“I don’t understand why you became like this” He breathed. 

“You don’t have to” Raul said and he left Fernando on the floor and went to fight some other people. It was only now that Sergio spotted Fernando.

“Fernando” Sergio shouted running towards him. He dropped his sword and sat Fernando up in his arms. He looked at his face and saw the colour starting to drain and his eyes could barely stay open.

“Stay with me Fernando” Sergio stroked his face and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears when Fernando wasn’t responding.

“God dammit Fernando stay with me” 

“Sergio get him in the tent and find something to compress the wound” Thiago shouted. Sergio picked Fernando up and carried him into the tent. He laid him on the bed and found some clothing that he wrapped around the wound. Fernando had gone unconscious. Sergio grabbed his hand.

“Fernando I love you. Please stay me. I love you!” He begged.

“Here, give him this” Thiago said chucking a little bottle of liquid into Ramos’ hands and then he disappeared back outside to fight.

Sergio sat Fernando up, opened his mouth and tilted the bottle so the liquid trickled out into Fernando’s mouth. He laid Fernando back down and he could see his chest starting to rise at a normal steady rate. Sergio sat by him holding his hand and watching him lying unconscious waiting for him to finally wake up.

Sergio must have fallen asleep sat in the chair next to the Fernando because when he was woken with a hand patting his shoulder it was dark outside. He turned around to see Thiago.

“Thiago what happened?”

“Most of us didn’t make it” 

“I’m sorry” Sergio apologised. 

“Sergio listen to me. It’s not safe for you and Fernando here. They could come back and next time I don’t think they’ll stop until everyone is dead” Thiago explained. “Here take this” he said chucking the map at Sergio. “Leave first thing in the morning, find it and don’t ever look back. Ok?”

Sergio got up and hugged Thiago “Thank you for everything” he said and then Thiago untangled himself, gave Sergio a pat on the shoulder and left the tent. He turned back around sat next to Fernando again. He put his hand on one of Fernando's and one of his fingers twitched.

"Fernando" Sergio said excitedly as he saw his eyes start to open. He turned his head to look at Sergio and sat up but winced in pain from his wound.

"Hey take it easy" Sergio said softly helping to lower Fernando back down.

"I'm so sorry Sergio" Fernando cried

"What for?" 

"For everything" 

"You have nothing to apologise for, Fer. Just get some rest we need to leave in the morning" Sergio said and Fernando just looked at him questioningly. "Thiago gave me the map. We can find the treasure and get the hell off this island before Raul comes back" Sergio explained 

"What happened out there?" 

"You don't want to know. Just get some sleep. I need you to be able to walk in the morning" Sergio said and Fernando closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Fernando felt slightly better although he couldn't do any rash movements but walking seemed to be ok. Him and Sergio set straight off after gathering a bag full of food, some weapons and most importantly the map. They set off walking slowly in the direction the map showed. They were walking for what seemed like hours until Fernando collapsed into the ground nit being able to walk any further. 

"Sergio I can't go on" Fernando said breathlessly.

"It's fine we can take a break but we can't stay too long we don't know where Raul or his people are" 

"Just go without me. I'll only slow you down" 

"Fernando, I'm not leaving you" Sergio said softly and he made his way over to Fernando and sat next to him. 

"Sergio please? This has been your dream to find this treasure. Don't let me stop you."

"I love you Fernando and I either find it with you or without you" Sergio said and at that point Fernando slowly stood up.

"Then lets find the dam treasure" Fernando smiled and Sergio stood up and put an arm around Fernando to steady him as he walked and they set back off to finish what they started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on this story but I came back to it because I thought I might as well finish it :) Yay!

Sergio and Fernando didn't have to walk much further until they came across a bolder that sat in front of what looked like cave but there was no way of getting inside. Fernando sat down resting against the bolder while Sergio had a look around. 

"It must be around here somewhere" Sergio said puzzled and then gave up looking around and walked over to Fernando where he noticed a small circular dip in the centre of the bolder Fernando was leaning against. Sergio put the map in the dip where a beam shot out of the bolder and started to carve a door on the cave.

"What the?" Fernando gasped as he quickly jumped up from being startled but soon winced in pain as he remembered he wasn't meant to make rash movements.

"I don't believe it" Sergio whispered and he turned to Fernando, hugged him and started jumping up and down. " We've done it! We've actually done it!" 

"I'm so happy for you. I knew you would find it" 

Sergio let go of Fernando and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go check it out" Sergio said and Fernando just smiled and let himself be pulled along.

They walked inside to find a massive open space that was filled with old and dusted objects. There were all different sorts of objects that were covered in cob webs. It was obvious that this cave hadn't been seen for hundreds of years. Sergio walked around looking at the different objects but there was no treasure in sight. 

"Aarrghh where is the treasure?" Sergio said erupting with frustration but when he heard no other noise or movement behind him he turned around. Fernando had disappeared. 

"Fernando!" Sergio shouted running back to the entrance but was stopped in his tracks when he came across another person standing in front of him. It wasn't Fernando but non other than Raul. 

" What -? How-?" Was all Sergio could stutter out at the complete shock. 

" You didn't really think it would be that easy did you sunshine? " Raul laughed and signalled for someone to come over. A moment later a big muscly man came over pushing a young man in front of him who had his hands tied behind his back and a piece of fabric around his mouth. Oh god! Sergio's stomach flipped when he realised who it was. It was Fernando. 

"Let him go please" Sergio begged and tried inching forwards towards Fernando. Raul drew his sword out and pointed it at Fernando's neck. 

"Ah ah ah if you move another inch I will not hesitate to slice" Raul grinned evilly at his own threat. 

"Your a monster!I swear to god I will kill you and I will make you suffer for it" Sergio spat through gritted teeth. Raul didn't like his outburst and responded by ever so slightly cutting Fernando's neck and a little blood started trickling out. Sergio winced as he saw sweat pouring down Fernando's face and he could tell that his heart was beating so fast by how rapidly his chest was rising and falling. "Tell me what you want Raul. I'll do anything just please don't hurt Fernando" 

"Oh don't worry I won't. But you will" 

"Whhaat" Sergio gasped surprised. 

"You don't stand a chance finding this treasure, Ramos. Especially with him slowing you down. He's practically dead weight" 

"What do you mean?" 

"The treasure isn't here" 

"Your bluffing" 

" Think what you want but your not going to find the treasure here" Raul said taking Fernando from the other man. "Now come here, Ramos and put this poor boy out of his misery" To Fernando's and Raul surprise Sergio obliged. He shuffled forward and withdrew his sword. He walked to stand behind Fernando and wrapped the arm that had the sword in around Fernando's neck. "That's it now all you have to do is slice" 

Sergio could feel Fernando's body shake and he began to sob. It broke his heart knowing that Fernando will have his life ended by the person be loves. Sergio knew he would never be able to do it. He leaned into Fernando's ear and whispered "run" and before Fernando knew what had happened he was being spun around and pushed in the direction of the exit. 

Fernando collapsed as soon as he got outside of the cave. He couldn't physically move anymore. He turned around to the sounds of swords clashing and it hit him. Sergio was fighting on his own in what Fernando hoped would be the last showdown against Raul. 


End file.
